Aihara Utau
Aihara Utau (藍原歌う Aihara Utau) is the leader of the Cures in Idol Star Pretty Cure♪. She is a bright and friendly girl who loves to sing. She can be a bit of a scatterbrain, but she is very honest and is very kind. She is quite fond of saying This is fun! (これは楽しいです！ Kore wa tanoshīdesu!). At the start of the series, she is a newly-transferred student at Yumesaki Academy. Utau's Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Harmony (キュアハーモニー Kyua Hāmonī), the Melody of Love whose theme colour is pink. Her favourite brand is Sparkle Angel. Appearance As a civilian, Utau has magenta hair with straight bangs, and has some of her hair tied up into a ponytail, while the rest is left hanging past her shoulders. She also has purple eyes. She wears a white shirt with black tights, and a pink cardigan. She also wears black slip-on shoes. As Cure Harmony, her hair grows longer, and turns bright pink. She wears a thin pink headband with a piece of pink and white material that has four pearls in the centre, and has silver earrings with light pink centers. She wears a pale pink blouse worn underneath a pink vest that has dark pink lining and is worn shut, and has a red bow with the Idol Star insignia in it. She wears a pink, plaid-like ruffled skirt which almost resembles a tutu, and the under layer is very frilly and pale pink. Her shoes are small pink heels, and they are worn with socks that have frilled garter-like segments around the ankles. Her arm protectors are short with dark pink ribbons on the wrists. Personality Utau is a 13-year-old girl in her first year at Yumesaki Academy. She is kind and loves to help out a friend in need, and is honest and loves music. She has dreamed of becoming an idol ever since she was a child. Her favourite type of Star Cards are "Sparkle Angel". She also loves to have fun and can be quite clumsy. On stage and as a Cure, she is a completely different person. She is more serious, and is bent on getting the job done. She is also more graceful, and never lets anything distract her. She will keep fighting or singing until her task is completed. History Becoming Cure Harmony Utau moves to Yumesaki Academy and is admiring her dorm room, when a girl jumps down from the top bunk, and Utau is excited to see that her roommate is her childhood friend, Mizuno Asami! After unpacking, Utau and Asami decide to explore the school, and along the way, they encounter Amaterasu Kiyomi, a first-year aspiring to become a dancer, and Murasaki Kotone, the popular model. Later, three cards tumble out of Utau's diary, and Utau soon meets a fairy named Cadence. Cadence explains that since Utau found the basic Star Cards that belong to Cure Harmony, Utau is to become a legendary warrior known as a Pretty Cure! However, Asami is turned into a Namida by Antaeus, and so Utau, by letting out her feelings, transforms into Cure Harmony, the Melody of Love! First Concert In Episode 6, Utau was called to the headmistress' office, where she meets Fukushima Tsubasa, the school's headmistress. Tsubasa proposes the idea of Utau's first concert, and an excited Utau agrees. Tsubasa also explained that she would take care of everything, and all Utau had to do was to choose a song and practice it. At the concert, Tsubasa handed Utau the Aurora Dream Dress, and revealed herself as the Top Designer of Sparkle Angel. Just then, Sisyphus attacked with the hopes of capturing Tsubasa, but the Cures transformed and saved her. Finally, the concert started, and Utau performed her character song, "Idol's Prayer☆". Relationships Mizuno Asami - Utau and Asami are roommates and childhood friends, and despite their many differences, they remain close. Aihara Taro - Taro is Utau's twin brother and best friend. The twins are very mischievous, often causing trouble for their mother, but they still care for each very much, and do their best to protect each other. Umino Hitomi - Utau admires Hitomi, calling her "Hitomi-senpai", and Hitomi thinks that Utau is a funny girl. After Hitomi becoming a Pretty Cure, the two girls became good friends. Amaterasu Kiyomi - Ever since the first-years' idol debuts, Utau and Kiyomi have become friends. Utau admires Kiyomi for her dancing skill, while Kiyomi thinks that Utau would be a fun idol to support. After Kiyomi becomes a Pretty Cure, the two girls have become good friends. Cure Harmony Cure Harmony (キュアハーモニー Kyua Hāmonī) is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Aihara Utau. Like her teammates, Cure Harmony has the power of music, but she also has the power over crystals. Her voice is very beautiful and powerful, which can give her enemies headaches. Unlike her teammates, she can run very fast and can also jump very high. Her basic attack is Harmony Hurricane. Transformation Sequence Cure Harmony Utau holds up her transformation Star Cards, and she inserts them into the Idol Bracelet. She then shouts out "Pretty Cure, Live Start!", and turns the rainbow dial on the Idol Bracelet, which begins the transformation. Utau's hair grows longer and changes colour, and she runs into three large cards, and her shirt, skirt and shoes appear. She holds her arms out, and ribbons appear on her arm protectors. She taps her feet together, which causes frill garter-like segments to appear on her socks. She taps her chest, which causes a red bow with the emblem on it to appear. She then strikes a pose before flying down from the sky and introducing herself. Attacks Harmony Hurricane -''' Cure Harmony turns the rainbow dial, which causes the scene to be turned into a concert. Cure Harmony stands on the stage, with her Idol Mic already summoned. She then starts to sings her character song, and she shouts the attack name after the song. She releases the attack to purify the target. 'Musical Maestro - ' The group attack, which requires Cadence to summon the power of song. The four Cures turn the rainbow dials at the same time, which causes the scene to be turned into a concert. The Cures stand on the stage, with their Idol Mics already summoned. They then start to sing their group song, and they shout the attack name after the song. They release the attack to purify the target. Etymology '''Aihara (藍原): Ai (愛) translates to "love" and Hara (原) translates to "field", coming together to become "love field", alluding to Cure Harmony being the "Melody of Love". Utau (歌う): The root word Uta (歌) translates to "song", therefore Utau means "to sing", referring to Utau's love to sing. Her name means "love field to sing". Songs Utau's voice actress, Fujita Saki, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Yoshimura Haruka, who voices Umino Hitomi, Tamura Yukari, who voices Amaterasu Kiyomi, and Hirano Aya, who voices Murasaki Kotone. * Ai to wa nani ka? (What is love?) * Idol's Prayer☆ * Message of Love Duets * Voices of Light (along with Yoshimura Haruka) * Wonderful Colourful (along with Yoshimura Haruka, Tamura Yukari and Hirano Aya) Trivia * Utau shares her surname with Aihara Yuuki, a supporting character from Go! Princess Pretty Cure. * Utau is the first lead Cure to achieve fame. ** She is the fifth Cure overall, preceded by Kasugano Urara/Cure Lemonade, Aono Miki/Cure Berry, Kenzaki Makoto/Cure Sword and Amanogawa Kirara/Cure Twinkle. Hyuuga Saki/Cure Bloom almost achieved this, only to turn it down. * Cure Harmony's design is extremely similar to the Pink Stage Coord from Aikatsu!. * Cure Harmony is the third lead Cure with purple eyes, preceded by Yumehara Nozomi/Cure Dream and Asahina Mirai/Cure Miracle. * Utau is very similar to Nozomi is quite a few way: ** Both are the lead Cures of their respective teams. ** Both theme colours are pink. ** Both control the power of crystals. ** Both can be quite clumsy. ** Both have purple eyes and pink hair (magenta in civilian forms). * Utau's birthday falls on June 5, which makes her a Gemini. * Cure Harmony is the first Cure to sing during her main attack, followed by her teammates Umino Hitomi/Cure Serenade, Amaterasu Kiyomi/Cure Operetta and Murasaki Kotone/Cure Concert. * Utau shares her voice actress with Chieri/Past Cure Flora. * In the Pretty Cure All Stars Shining Flora Card Collection, Utau is represented by the alstroemeria, which symbolises aspiring in the Language of Flowers. * Her idol talent is singing. Gallery Official Profiles Anime Screenshots Aihara Utau Cure Harmony Movie Screenshots Others Category:Cures Category:Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ Category:Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ Characters Category:Lead Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Characters Category:HanasakiTsubomi997